


molchat doma

by shiey3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3
Summary: it's finally over. - he thinks.he didn't remember laying in bed with sam clinging to his side, quietly sobbing.lightly inspired by the song sudno by molchat doma, it's not really refferenced in the story that much, but i got an inspiration from it for the title :)
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 326





	molchat doma

_it was over._ – he thought. it was finally fucking over.

all of the post traumatic stress, tiredness. _finally gone._

or, that's what the boy thought.

he couldn't exactly recreate what happened the other night, _or day– he wasn't really keeping with the time recently._ but, laying in a bed in a strange, bright, cobblestone room wasn't the thing that he remembered before jumping off that cliff to his demise.

he didn't really remember the other hand, holding his in a tight grip. he also didn't remember sam snoring quietly, his head next to tommy's covered with sheets legs.

he wasn't sure if he remembered himself, to be honest.

 _"s– sam?"_ the boy said quietly, not sure if the other heard him.

suddenly, the green-haired man snored a little too loud, waking up quickly in panic.

he looked over to the exhausted sixteen-year old and let out a sigh of relief, followed by a small cry.

 _"oh my– o– oh my god, tommy.."_ the taller said just above a whisper, carefully hugging the other.

tommy looked meerly confused, but refused to ask questions and shared the hug, wrapping his weak arms around sam.

he heard sam mumble quietly, choking on his sobs.

 _"g– god.._ _tommy-_ _toms, i thought i l– lost you.."_ followed by: _"i didn't know, i'm sorry– i.. i could've done something.."_

the blonde listened closely, his hearing still kinda muffled, but he could hear most of the things that sam murmured under his breath.

tommy looked around the room for the first time, noticing a small window on the right and a maroon couch on the left.

on the couch there was yet another boy, this time it was a brunette. his hair was messy and he looked like he cried for over six nights straight, but tommy didn't focus on that. instead, he focused on the actual person– which was his friend _toby._

tubbo, toby. he haven't heard that name in a while, due to the other responsibilities with his own country, _snowchester_ _._

tommy didn't really like snowchester. it was an imitation of _l'manburg_ that was long gone and couldn't be replaced, so he always rolled his eyes or sighed in annoyance at the mention of the country by his friends.

 _"_ _tubbo_ _?"_ he said quietly, poiting at his friend. sam only looked up, his heart breaking at the other's voice.

 _"yes,_ _tubbo_ _. he's sleeping tommy, h– he'll be awake soon."_ the older said, sniffing lightly and standing up.

_"where are_ _y'_ _going?"_

sam looked at tommy, and then looked at the ground.

 _"just for some med stuff. stay here toms,_ _i'll_ _be back in a minute."_ tommy flinched at the nickname, the memory of his older– _now dead,_ brother flying through his head.

 _"w– wait."_ the younger said, glancing at sam. the man hummed softly in question, head turning towards the other.

 _"i– is– is there anyone here except_ _tubbo_ _and you?"_ tommy said, noticing how sam flinched a little at his question.

the green-haired man sighed quietly, nodding.

_"can i meet them?"_

sam gulped, looking everywhere but not at tommy's eyes.

 _"i.. i don't think you're ready yet, tommy.."_ the boy frowned, ready to defend himself—

_"it's phil, tommy."_

...

_silence._

_"hello, son."_ the winged hybrid smiled sadly, squeezing the other's hand.

tommy looked at his father blankly. he wasn't smiling at all.

phil sighed, small tears bringing up in the corners of his eyes.

 _"did you mean it?"_ – tommy asked.

the other blonde looked at him in confusion.

 _"mean what?"_ he asked nervously.

 _"the.."_ tommy glanced at the window, bright sun and couple off clouds on the grey sky.

 _"when you said– that about ranboo and me.."_ the boy kept his eyes focused on the depressing landscape, not daring to look into phil's eyes.

he could hear a hitch of breath coming from the older.

 _"when you– when you said that he's better, a– and it's the son that you never ever had, besides techno"_ tommy swallowed his pride, looking at phil's pitiful expression.

_"tom—"_

_"i mean, it's not like you're wrong."_ the boy started, making phil look at him in concern. _"he was never what me or wilbur was."_ tommy smiled.

 _"it was always adventure or bond time with techno, never with wilbur or tommy. it's sad, but i understand, and– and i'm sorry if i did something wrong back then, when i was still a_ _child._ _"_ he said, looking at phil.

 _"_ _tommy_ _.. you're still a child, you deser—"_ the man started, but was abruptly interrupted by the kid.

 _"i dunno. the only person that treated me like a kid was wilbur."_ tommy glanced at the ceiling, closing his eyes. _"he's dead now, phil."_ tommy smiled sadly. _"i don't know if i'm allowed to call myself a child anymore."_

phil looked at him with guilt, his heart breaking at every word his _son_ let out. he was going to say something, but hesitated, looking away.

 _"why, w– why did you jump?"_ the dirty-blonde haired man said, words barely coming out of his throat.

tommy opened his eyes, looking at his hands. he started playing with his fingers nervously, but was calm.

 _"do you think i shouldn't?"_ he said casually, his words making phil burst out crying and yell at the younger in rage.

 _"i– no! why- why would you ask me that?!"_ he said suddenly, barely thinking. his expression changed drastically after the words we're spoken.

 _"i'm.. i– i'm sorry, toms.."_ he said quietly. tommy hummed in approval, focusing his eyes on the ceiling.

 _"it's okay, phil. you can yell if you want. tubbo's sleeping right next to us tho, don't wanna wake him up."_ he chuckled lightly at the last sentence. god, tubbo. he would broke down crying if he saw his friend in this state.

tommy continued. _"dunno why, it seems like everyone would be happy that way."_ phil frozed.

 _"are you– are you serious? tommy, there's_ _like-_ _almost the half of the smp is waiting outside this room, that's–! that's ridiculous!"_ phil said, raising his voice a little. he noticed that the sleeping brunette flinched slightly at the noise, so he kept it down.

 _"sam told me only you we're waiting."_ tommy looked at the door, biting on his lower lip.

phil looked at him in confusion. _"no, there's puffy, r–ranboo, sapnap! jack, niki– even bad—"_

tommy chuckled to himself. _"jack and niki.. they're probably here to suffocate me with a pillow while i'm asleep."_ the boy smilled, remembering the two.

niki. –he remembered the sheepish and supportive girl that was like his older sister, she held a bakery near l'manburg.

jack. –he remembered a brave and a loyal guy, always the first to help his friends in need. he remembered the first time showing him around the server and l'manburg, welcoming him to the country.

he also remembered two hurt people, blinded by anger and grief, missing what's no longer here and blaming the boy on everything.

he understood them, he wasn't really of a _making smart and good choices_ guy.

from his thoughts woke him up phil's voice, alarming him that he's not in the room by himself. he shook his head a little, looking at the other who suddenly stood up, giving the blonde a hug.

everything was muffled and dizzy, and he couldn't really make out what the hell was he saying. the only words that he could hear were _"i'm sorry.", "techno" and "goodbye."_

he shrugged it off, staring back at the ceiling as the door's closed.

he looked once again at the sleeping boy couple of steps away from him, thinking.

 _half of the smp._ he thought.

_phil mentioned techno. techno wasn't here. he doesn't care anymore. no one of these people here really care._

_"–ommy? t–_ _tommy_ _! o– oh my god,_ _tommy_ _!"_ another voice woke him up from his thoughts, this time a more hoarse and tired one.

he saw someone clinging into his arm and crying. tubbo.

 _"hey, toby."_ tommy smiled.

~~_he wasn't happy at all._ ~~

~~_it's pointless._ ~~

~~_they only saved him out of pity._ ~~

_[...]_

he should've have jumped from a higher place, _he thought._


End file.
